Lost And Estranged Chapter 2: I Write Sins Not Rookies
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: Chapter 2


January 12th 2015

The doctors somewhat had to force me to get myself examined after the biggest back stabbing i have ever felt in my life. "That was quite the beating you took out there. But if you'd stop shifting i could make sure that nothing is broken" The Doc was just doing his job but all i could think of was getting out of here and finding what i'm sure is what once was my family. The thought of that red and black haired women in the white dress popped in every now and then but that was a second priority. "Alright you're all good it's just a fracture of your nose" i scoffed at the sound of that "Yeah thanks doc. Hey you wouldn't know if Bruce is in his office do you?" Bruce Astoria is the owner of CWF and somebody that is usually level headed and most of that level headedness comes from the various amounts of weed that he smokes. "Actually yes but i wouldn" i cut the doc off as i storm my way out the door and straight to his office.

The usual knock i would hit on the door is replaced by the amounts of anger that was building up within me. I swing the door to his office wide open and low and behold who was standing there. With no thought or doubt in my mind i grab him by his shirt and lift him to the wall "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SIRIUS WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" i scream and feel Winters hand reach to help her boyfriend down " AND YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME YOU'LL GET MORE THEN A CHEAP CHAIR SHOT" Winters hand retracts "Just put him down Darren and we can all talk about this" i shift my eyes from winter to sirius "TALK ABOUT WHAT? THE FACT THAT YOU TWO BLOODY CUNTS HIT ME IN THE BACK AND NOSE WITH CHAIRS" the king of CWF Bruce Astoria steps out from behind his desk and laughs slightly as i sharply drop Sirius on his side "And why the fuck is this funny Astoria?" he looks me directly in my eyes a look of straight icy cold and dagger like "Mister Gunn i think you need to chill the fuck out" he says as he places his joint slightly onto his desk "Miss Knight and Mister Carson here are only doing there job considering they are the ones who have been awarded a WWE Tryout" Two knives entered my back. two different levels of pain. "Before i even begin to wring either of your necks i am going to gain my composure and leave" A smirk arised on the face of Sirius as i walk out into the hall.

As i start to head to my locker room to collect my gear to drive myself home i get a phone call from my manager and one of my longest friends. "What do you want Mary i'm in no mood" Mary Max a short dark haired women that is one of the only people that i remain full trust in "Whoa relax Gunn i saw what happened tonight and i doubt this is a good time for you but i was asked by the General Manager Chester Hilton and CWF have signed 3 new rookies they're great wrestlers and are in serious need of protection by one of the greats" I laugh a bit "You had me at one of the greats i'll do my best Max" "Great! i'll send them to your locker room they'll be there in 2 minutes" i freeze "Wait! Now?" a click is heard from her end "Fuck"

I stand outside of my locker room wearing jeans a Neck Deep T-Shirt and a sleeveless hoodie as i look down at my phone. Mary happily walks face to face with me "Darren Gunn i would like to introduce to you to your new rookies." A man of a slight heavy weight, a rock t shirt and pants walks up to me his hair longer then Winters ever was looks me in the eyes and extends his hand "Tanner Carter Rock Star" I roll my eyes "Rock Star huh? You look more like a hippie to me" Mary elbows me in the ribs "Secondly Your Next Rookie" A women about 4'9 with darkish black hair wearing a corset with a dark purple necklace hanging from her neck. "And what are you supposed to be? Some type of Dominatrix?" i look at her as she actually smiles at the word "My Name is Hayley Stoneheart and Actually yes." i scoff "Stoneheart huh?" she smiles "Because if you fuck with me i'll go medusa on your ass and turn you to stone." I look to Mary "I'm liking this one" she rolls her eyes "And Last but not least" my heart jumps out of my chest as i look at her dead in the eyes "YOU" i grab her by her shoulders and shake her "YOU WERE THERE TONIGHT WHO ARE YOU" she gives an uneasy look as i let her go and she dusts herself off "Sara Aries and i honestly have no clue what you're talking about but if you put your hands on me again i will choke you out with my whip. i don't care who the fuck you are" We stare each other down for a good five seconds before i open up the door to my locker room "Make yourself at home. that means you too princess" They step inside my locker room as mary grabs my wrist. "Look Gunn i know you're in shock today but seriously what the fuck was that?." i grimace at her "MAx i wish i knew."

End Of Chapter Two.


End file.
